


Can't stand the rain

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Something to Talk About (Dialogue Prompts Round 2) [7]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Maybe it was the fact that she absolutely hated wet clothes but for whatever reason when Holtz paused at the bottom of the hill and spread her arms wide open, grasping at the raindrops, Patty felt like she might really kill her this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to an anoymous request for Toltzmann + “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” No beta on this one. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit.

Erin and Abby ran to the Ecto with the ghost trap while Patty trailed behind with Holtz. There were plenty of times where Holtz did things Patty felt she would never understand but this was one of those weird instances where Holtz made the least sense.

Maybe it was the fact that they’d already had seven busts this week and it was only Tuesday. Maybe it was the fact that in the last 24 hours, every time she sat down with her new  _Historical Structures and their Origins_ , she was interrupted by one of her teammates. Maybe it was the fact that she absolutely hated wet clothes but for whatever reason when Holtz paused at the bottom of the hill and spread her arms wide open, grasping at the raindrops, Patty felt like she might really kill her this time. She let out a heavy sigh that didn’t do the least bit in relieving the weight of the past couple of days.

Thunder sounded as she shouted, “Holtzy, come on!”

Holtz turned and smirked as lightning struck somewhere in the distance. It gave her expression a weird supervillain glow. “Pats, I must feel it.”

Patty rolled her eyes as she moved closer. “Feel what?”

Holtz spun around and jumped, trying to catch the increasingly large drops as they fell. “The rain, Pats. See?”

She slowly spilled the small puddle that began to fill in one of her palms. 

Patty narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and  _feel_  the rain?”

Holtz nodded vigorously as she spun again and raised her head to the sky. 

“Did you start kissing that ghost trap before we got out of there?” asked Patty as she pointed to the small museum on the top of the hill.

Holtz winked and the lighting struck again, this time it looked a little closer. Patty wiped at her eyes, knowing it would be harder to see when they finally made their way to the car. 

Patty crossed her arms and peered down at Holtz as the other woman walked toward her with her hands cupped together.  She shook her head as she spoke. 

“Baby, we’re both gonna catch our death if you don’t hurry up.”

Holtz tilted her head up at Patty and lifted her cupped hands. “Just feel Pats.” She opened up her hands and looked up at Patty.

Patty sighed, knowing if she didn’t give in, it would just prolong this ordeal. She stuck a finger into Holtz’s palm. 

“Now I’ve felt it, can we go?”

Holtz quirked an eyebrow and held Patty’s finger. “But did you really  _feel_  it Patty?”

Patty rolled her eyes, she really didn’t have time for Holtz’s games even if the other woman made drowned rat look so adorable. “Yes.”

Holtz smiled. “You did.” 

She grabbed Patty’s hand and pulled. “Come on, Patty, we’re gonna get soaked out here.”

Patty sighed and followed, wondering how the hell Holtz could make her way in what had now become a torrential downpour. 

As they took their seats in the front, Abby raised her eyebrows at them. “What took you so long?”

Patty pointed at Holtz. “Holtzy here had to stop and feel the rain.”

Holtz revved the engine and turned on the heat to help them dry. She shook her head. “Pats, who feels rain? That’s nuts.”

Patty rolled her eyes while Holtz reached over to take her hand as she winked with her eyes still trained on the road. 

Patty shook her head, she was definitely stealing Holtz’s heated blanket when they got back.


End file.
